Project X: Rage Pack
by ThalionxJames
Summary: a collection of One shots through different point of views. Songs that are mentioned are rightfully owned by the artists. This story is mine- please don't take
1. Chapter 1

Project X Anyone? Here's my own version =] the Idea belongs to the producers and writers of the movie...I guess I can only hope to pull off such a bad ass party =]

So this story involves drug use, drinking, and foul language. For anyone who DOESN'T want to see that, move on to another story. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter One: Strange Clouds- B.O.B (James Wheeler's POV)

Tonight was the night. Taylor Leigh's party, and everyone was going. I mean if you didn't you were considered lame, and I for one, am not lame. I love a good opportunity to make some business. I've been slanging weed for almost two years now, and making pretty bomb money from it. I always have the good shit, and for that, I'm thankful.

As I walked through my house, I could see my friends start to pregame. "James! come take a shot man." I walk around the dividing kitchen wall into the living room as my friend Aaron smiles holding out a shiny brown liquid filled shot glass. Upon first instinct, I smell the drink. It smells acidic and sharp, just like a good Rum should. To say I was excited for tonight would be an understatement. I'm using tonight as an 'In' with Taylor's best friend, Ashley. She was fine as hell, and I normally wouldn't go after a girl like her, she was too good for me...and I knew it.

"Tonight is to bros and the hoes we find!" Tyler Adams says, holding his glass up into the air. I nod along with him, even though I don't consider Ashley a hoe in any way- not that I'd tell my friends that. I guess you could call me the quiet guy, but I just can't seem to strike up a conversation unless drunk or high.

"It's gonna be a good night." I say before clinking my glass against everyone else's and drowning myself in the sweet, strong liquid. My throat burns a little bit afterwards and I grab the nearest soda I can find.

"So you're gonna go after Ash tonight, huh?" Aaron asks while I drain the soda. I just nod, and smile at him. "Well finally, jeez. Thought it would take you at least six months to muster a word." Aaron laughs, it brings everyone attention to me. Normally, I would hate that fact, but I'm feeling the sting of my first shot and right now, I couldn't care less.

"Beer time!" I hear my door open and see a couple of girls filing in to the living room. Aaron's girlfriend is bringing us along to the party, otherwise we'd never be able to go. "God, you guys look pretty sexy tonight." Katie Smith smiles up at me with her big green eyes. Sure she's hot, looking pretty delicious in that short black dress that hugs every curve she owns, and those red heels, they were going to be the death of some unlucky fucker(s) tonight. Just depends on her mood and how drunk she is.

I look down at my shirt, a long sleeved black and white Young & Reckless shirt I bought last week. It was probably my favorite shirt. I had decided that I looked and felt best in shorts, pulling on a pair of army cargo pants and my only pair of red Vans. I'd throw a hat on later. I had to keep my stash hidden, so I pulled on my small back pack. Of course, everyone knew I deal weed, so everyone was going to ask. Unfortunately for them, I had only enough for maybe three half sacks. "You look good, as always." I commented and it threw her into a whole fit of giggles.

I just grabbed the case of beer from Kristie's hands and cracked open the beer instantly. "Shot guns?" I ask, holding the beer up with my free hand. Everyone nods and we head to my back yard to shot gun the fuck out of these beers. I put the case on the small patch of grass I call a back yard, and hand everyone their beers. Katie is standing so close to me, that I brush my arms against her with every move. I'm sure she's enjoying the attention, but I know what she really wants. "Alright, everyone knows the rules. First one to finish wins, everyone else has to down another beer for being a pussy." Aaron explains before I get the chance too.

Tyler counts us down and once he says go, I crack the beer open instantly and drain my can. Usually I am the fastest, but tonight the title goes to Tyler. That lucky fuck. By the time I'm on my third beer, I am buzzing and ready to get really fucked up. "So are we smoking down here, or waiting till we get to the party?" I ask everyone, receiving only 'i dunno' and 'fuck yeahs' from my friends. I know the girls usually don't smoke until they get really trashed, but tonight they would just have to make an exception. "Alright, let's smoke."

I walk into my living room and pull out my favorite bong in the entire world. It's a nice tight blue color with orange and red swirls. I know it sounds pussy, but if you could actually see it, you'd love it too. I pull out my herb and fill the bowl up. "I want greens." Katie says suddenly. When did she get so close to me? I shake my head and light the bowl on fire. I'm watching as the entire thing fills with smoke, I catch a little bit of Katie and Kristie's conversation.

"Yeah, Rowan James is actually going to show up." Rowan James is probably the richest person at our school. At the age of seventeen, she'd landed a role in a couple of up and coming music videos. I know for sure she was in a Mac Miller video, and a couple of YelaWolf ones as well. To say that everyone was jealous was a fucking understatement. She'd always been gorgeous, but hell...no one from our small ass town in California actually got opportunities like that. I clear the smoke in one breathe and hold the hit I took in as long as I can, after coughing out my hit and instantly feeling faded, I load another bowl for the next victim.

"She's actually coming?" I ask through coughs. I watch as Katie takes her small hit and passes the bong to Kristie who does the same. Both girls nod their heads. "I don't know why, she'll be followed all night long, by a bunch of drunk dudes." Katie sneers her words, making me believe she is completely jealous of her.

"That's pretty bad ass though, music videos..." Tyler smiles and winks at me. "She was always a nice one to look at, and now that she's rich as fuck...hell yeah I wanna be between those legs tonight." I laugh at him. There was no way that Tyler would get that chance, he was an awkward kid, tall and lanky with big brown eyes and dark hair to match. Rowan James was like a living Goddess, plus I heard she never drank and that she is a totall priss.

"Well, I doubt that will happen." I say, loading the next hit for Aaron. He takes his hit like a fucking champ and hands the bong back to me. "I think we're ready to roll out now." I look at my cell, 7:45, perfect time to head on over.

"I just hope all the bitches are drunk before we get there, way easier to get them in bed." Aaron says jokingly. We all know that he's been secretly dating Kristie, even though she won't admit it either. I think their relationship is fucking hilarious, so I usually am the one to make fun of them. I drive over to Taylor's house. She pretty much lives in the middle of nowhere with a huge fucking house. As I see the party up close I totally underestimated the amount of people that would be here. I probably should have brought more weed. I'm totally fucked.

* * *

As I'm walking through the house I see so many hot girls, dancing to Strange Clouds by B.O.B. If I didn't have my sights set on one girl, I'd have totally stopped to talk with them. I walk directly into the basement and take a cup for beer. I'm now at the point where I am getting fucked up and it feels so good that I don't want to stop. "James! there you are!" I hear her sweet voice from the top of the stairs.

It's like a movie, where the hot girls walk all slow, but as the song changes to Lil Wayne's part I am practically dying in my shoes. Watching Ashley walk down the stairs in her oh-so-tight black skirt and white see-through shirt, her legs looking longer than ever with a pair of black heels, I take a long swig of beer. Ashley's hair looks so soft like it's begging me to touch it, I really want too, but I don't. Instead I smile at her and embrace her in a hug. I like the feel of her in my arms. All too soon she pulls back, a wide smile spread on her plum red lips. They make me want to kiss them too.

As I'm thinking about what we should be doing with her mouth, she opens it and says something. "James, did you hear? Rowan James is coming. I am so excited to see her." She smiles proudly at her friends news of appearance. They'd been best-friends since I could remember paying attention to them. I had always thought that Ashley was much prettier, but I guess being her best-friend comes along with being second best.

"Yeah I heard." I nod and take another swig of beer. This beer is too dark, and tastes too much like wheat, but I down it anyways and pour myself another.

"It's gonna be so great to see her again." Taylor says finally making her presence known. "I heard that Thalion Grey was coming as well, I hope he doesn't take too much of your _business_." Taylor's plastic nose scrunches in disgust in regards to my business. Thalion Grey was major competition, he was also associated with a gang for protection. I just hoped that he had also underestimated the parties size and would run out faster than I did. "By the way, do you have anything good for me?" She pouts, her bright red lips pursing, to anyone else she might be sexy, but with Ashley standing so near to me, I just turn my head.

"You know I don't sell that shit." I promised myself I would never get involved in hard drugs. Atleast with weed it's natural and a felony...but with anything else I'd be totally fucked. "Talk to Thalion." She makes a huff and crosses her arms over her b-sized chest. "Ash, want to play some beer pong?" I ask her, lifting my yes from under my lashes. I know she can't resist me when I do this.

I see the smile playing at her delicate red lips and she holds out her hand for me. I place my hand in hers, hoping it isn't sweaty or anything, and let her lead the way. She weaves us though a large crowd of people playing hockey and other drinking games in the living room and kitchen, to the outside of Taylor's house. The backyard was like six times the size of mine. I spot a few of Thalion's gang friends, wearing all black and wearing their pants a little too loose. I see a couple of Ashley's other friends by the pong table, currently beating two other girls pretty badly. All of them are giggling and laughing while tossing the balls towards the opposite team's cups.

At this point, I am so drunk I don't care if I win or loose, I just don't want to troll and sit under the table. I toss the ball and it lands in the middle cup immediately. I look to Ashley for house rules and she just smiles as she pulls down her skirt, revealing a tiny pink pair of lace underwear. I swallow hard, becoming instantly 'aware' of Ashley in next to nothing, standing next to me. It takes everything in my strength to _not_ stare at her and get the other guys from staring at her. I don't like the way she's flaunting her ass when she jumps up and down. If she was _mine_, and her ass was mine, I'd have put my hand there, showing everyone whose girl she is.

"Your turn." Ashley slurs at me, her dark brown eyes glossy from drinking. I toss the ball and sink another cup. "I think that's heating up bro." I tell the guy playing against us. He just nods and leans back to make his toss. I watch as it lands in a cup right in front of me, until Ashley leans down and blows as hard as she can, making the ball jump out of the solo cup and across the ground. I am totally stunned, and trying _not_ to think of Ashley doing that to my dick.

"Wow, I didn't think I was that good at it." Ashley giggles from beside me, making her arm brush against mine. I think we're loosing this game, and pretty badly. But if she doesn't stop rubbing against me and making her ass jiggle, I am going to fuck her right where we stand. It takes everything inside me not to push her up against this table and make her mine.

"I'm sure your pretty good at that." I say, in my attempt of flirting, I put my arm around her and give her waist a small squeeze. She laughs instantly and throws her small but tanned arms around my shoulders.

"I'll show you how good I am, tonight." She takes a pause and sucks on my earlobe. "I am good at it, trust me." I am watching as everyone's eyes are glued to us, their smiles make me think her ass is above the table and in everyone's view. I put my hand on it and give it a small squeeze, this makes her nibble on my ear and It's totally making me hard. I pull her back and attempt to make another sink cup, but instead it bounces and lands in a cup towards the back. We're down by three and I just desperately want this fucking game to end, so I can take Ashley anywhere but here. I sink the last cup, ending the game and declaring us winners. I quickly pull my shorts up, and buckle my belt as Ashley rights her skirt. I grab her hand and lead her towards the house, surely there would be a room for us, right?

I make my way through the crowds, only to hear a loud scream and a bunch of girls freaking out. "Oh it's Rowan!" Ashley cheers, letting go of my hand and making her way to her best-friend. I follow, like a stupid puppy dog and see her embracing a lightly tanned girl with bouncing brown and blonde hair. To me, she looks too much like a celebrity to be hanging out with poor teenagers like us. Ashley is so excited when she turns to me and introduces me to Rowan, like I've never met her before. I guess it had been three years since I've seen her, and she has definitely grown up. (if you know what I mean)

"Rowan, this is James Wheeler. I was telling you about him, remember?" Ashley says this with so much excitement, one might think I was her new boy toy. Rowan's dark brown eyes land on me, and the smile that spreads across her lips brings grown men to their knees. I don't even look anywhere but her face. I bet she hates being doglegged like a little fucking princess that she is. Her pink lips are moving, but I can't hear at thing she says. I am way too faded and hard right now to pay attention. Instead, I smile and give her my best thats-enough look and stare at Ashley. She just seems so happy in this moment with her best-friend talking to me.

I grab Ashley's hand and lead her upstairs, leaving a wide eyed -yet entertained Rowan James in the throws of entertaining her posse that starts to form. This is my moment with Ashley, and nothing can interrupt that...not even a semi-celebrity.


	2. Chapter 2

Project X Anyone? Here's my own version =] the Idea belongs to the producers and writers of the movie...I guess I can only hope to pull off such a bad ass party =]

So this story involves drug use, drinking, and foul language. For anyone who DOESN'T want to see that, move on to another story. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Two: Jay Z - Oh My God (Taylor Leigh's POV)

It's going to be a good night, I just know it. I mean the entire days leading up to this party have been hectic well mostly the part of me getting my parents out of the house. I know my dad is super skeptical about the party I'm throwing, but I let him think it's just a few friends, no drugs, and minor alcohol. Of course that's not the case for tonight. I had called up everyone in my contacts list, inviting them and whoever else they want to come along. It went from about 300 kids to over 1000. Hell, I lost fucking count after the Facebook page I'd set up went down for maintenance. Apparently, if too many people try to friend request, it can do that. Who knew?

"Oh my god, Taylor, you look gorgeous!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked though my bedroom door, looking rather pretty in a white see-through shirt and black skirt. I smile appreciatively at her and finish my make up. I wanted tonight to be perfect, and make up went along with that. "I can't believe you invited James along, I wanted to thank you for that." Ashley was sprawled across my king sized bed, her legs swinging over the sides. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I really only invited Kristie, who just so happened to be dating Jame's best friend Aaron.

"No problemo." I murmur, opening my mouth in a perfect 'o' for lip-gloss I wanted to tell her that she can do so much better than that low-life slanger, but again, I didn't have the heart too. "Plus, I wanted this party to be huge. How's it looking downstairs?"

Ashley shrugs and I see her appreciating her outfit in the mirror. "Looks good, I really don't know about outside, I hope the pool will look cool with all the lights." Ashley's eyes became distant, thinking about something. "You hear that Rowan James is on her way here?" I hid my eye-roll from Ashley, knowing that Rowan is like one of her very best friends. The thought of Rowan James showing up at my house should have me in good-spirits...but it doesn't. I was happy having Ash as my back up best friend...but with Rowan here, I would fade into the back drop. And the thought wasn't settling well with me.

"Yeah, I heard." I give myself the once over and see that I look hot, I turn to Ashley. "Let's go pre-game a little bit eh?" I wiggle my eye-brows at her as she nods her head in agreement. I stroll over to her and take her hand, knowing I can be very suggestive towards people. "Vodka or rum babes?" She chews on one of her red lips and smiles over at me.

"Rum, gets me drunk faster." Ashley winked at me before grabbing a cup from my cupboard and pouring a little soda in it. "Let's see how many we can do without chasers?" I nod in agreement, taking the rum from my parent's stash and pouring a double shot for the both of us. Now normally guys think girls can't drink or even keep up with them while drinking...but that's not the case for me and Ash, we've secretly been 'practicing' for this night. I took all the necessary precautions, eating a huge lunch (much to my mom's dismay) and drinking lots of water all day, I was ready to get fucked up.

"Cheers!" I say happily, downing the shot like it was water and smiled as Ash did the same.

"Ugh, alchi is sometimes so disgusting." Her face scrunched up as I poured her and I another one. "Ready?" She asked before grabbing the shot glass and repeating the process again. This time Ashley couldn't take it and finally took a sip of her soda. I heard a knock at the door and Ashley smiled at me, practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh people are already getting here!" She bounded towards the door while I ran to the outside DJ and told him to start playing some music.

"Taylor! Happy birthday!" A couple of girls and guys smiled and waved at me as I walked back into the house. I didn't recognize anyone until I saw Thalion Grey standing in my doorway talking to Ashley and another girl. If I'm being completely honest, which I am because I'm now buzzing from the shots, Thalion Grey is a god on earth. Well a dark god. Gorgeous in every way. My heart was melting and I was wet with need...of him. I made my way towards him as a song the DJ was spinning came though the speakers, making the house shake with the impressive bass.

"Well hello there." I murmured, leaning against his arm with my boob. I can't tell if he was liking this or not, but he smile down at me anyways, making me feel all dazed and confused. Maybe two double shots wasn't a good idea? Thalion ran a hand though his black-as-night hair and I couldn't help look at his toned stomach when his shirt lifted. "Would you like the exclusive tour?" I flirted with him, probably more so than I would have if I wasn't buzzing and ran a hand down his arm. "Only a few select people have ever been upstairs." I murmur this, thinking I was being suggestive, but Thalion just laughed, the sound momentarily confusing me.

"That's not what I've heard." One of Thalion's goons muttered earning a glare from both myself and Ashley. He held his hands up in surrender and walked off with Thalion in tow. I was hurt by the mention of my sexual exploits...espically from someone who I barely knew. I shrugged it off. There were plenty of other guys here, well there would be and I could take any of my choosing.

"Let's go see downstairs?" Ashley asked, trying to turn my mood around. I nod and she leads me down into the basement, where a few kids were playing beer pong and surrounded by kegs. I had begged and begged my older brother to buy enough beer for everyone. He hesitantly agreed. I heard the DJ change the song and Strange Clouds by B.O.B played through the speakers. "Oh god, there is he Tay." Ashley murmured, throwing herself from behind me. I looked where her gaze had settled and sure enough, there was James sipping a red cup full of beer. "What do I say to him?" She asks me as we walk down the stairs. I am too preoccupied by not tripping to answer her.

Of course the first thing Ashley does is walk (more like slut walk) all the way over to him. James immediately embraces her in a hug and I can tell she nervous by the way she's shaking her hands. God, sometimes she could be pathetic. "Did you hear? Rowan James is coming. I'm so excited to see her!" She exclaims and I can tell by the look on James's face, he couldn't give a flying fuck. Right there with you buddy. I wanted to scream the words out but I don't.

"Yeah, I heard." James takes another long swig of beer and his eyes settle on Ashley's boobs. Before I can gag, I smile up at him. We make a few seconds of small talk before he asks Ashley to play beer pong. I don't know what to do with myself as I watch them walk away towards the back yard. I know I could follow them, but I didn't want to be a third wheel, espically on my freaking birthday. I pour myself a cup of beer and head back upstairs. I can tell it's becoming crowded inside, but I still see so many kids pushed and mashed together.

I see Thalion Grey standing towards the rear of the house, his hands shoved in a dark pair of slightly baggy jeans. Instead of potentially becoming embarrassed by his goons, I head towards the dance floor. Thalion's eyes flash to mine and I can swear there is some sort of chemistry going on between us. I grab onto any lucky guy I can find and start to dance with him suggestively, knowing Thalion can see everything. I hope to make him jealous, but it doesn't seem to phase him. As I'm dancing I can feel the guy getting hard and I know I'm enjoying the dance just as much. "Want to take this upstairs?" I lean into his neck and whisper the words while planting a kiss on his lower ear. He nods, almost too excited, and puts his hand on my ass.

"You look absolutely ravishing in that dress." I look down at my dress and I can really tell he's speaking the truth from the look in his eyes. Tonight, my dress was tight and white, flaring out at my hips and narrow, they called it a peplum dress. My heels were black and studded, giving me a subtle bad ass look.

"Thank you handsome." I lead him towards the stairs and I faintly catch Ashley's head bouncing between people as she tried to walk through the dancing crowd. "One moment." I hold a finger to his lips and wink at him. By the look in the guy's eyes, I hit a nerve and he was completely dazzled by me. _Just like I am with Thalion_. I drag my guy along with me, finding Ashley in the middle of the dance floor with James looking suggestively down at her ass. "Ash, how's it going so far?" I ask, trying to see if Thalion was staring at me like I wanted him too.

"Good." Ashley giggled, probably so trashed at this point. "We were headed upstairs." She smiles tentively at James, who smiles back at her. I want to gag, but I do think it's cute that she's finally found someone to like- even if she can do so much better.

"So were we?" I wiggle my eye-brows at her and notice the way the guy I have attached to my arm smiles at her. I instantly become jealous and walk the other way. Tonight is my night and I won't have it ruined.

* * *

Somehow between walking away from Ashley and towards the stairs I hear a large commotion towards the front door. I had also lost sight of the hot guy I was about to fuck. I shrug my shoulders and go to see what all the deal is at the door. As I push my way though, I finally get a glimpse at Rowan James. God damnit, she was so pretty it was almost dangerous. Ashley was standing next to her with a very bored looking James, talking excitedly. I had to give it to Rowan...she definitely knew how to dress. All she wore was a simple red peplum top with studs on the shoulders, a pair of white slutty shorts and a gold pair of gladiator sandals. Fuck that bitch, she practically looked like me...ON MY BIRTHDAY!

I could tell that the atmosphere in the entire room changed. It was like the entire world revolved around her. Fuck her. Two can play at this game. I saunter my way through the crowd towards Rowan and her following, pushing anyone and everyone out of my way. As I get closer I can see she just gets fucking prettier. "Rowan! It's great to see you!" I pull her into a hug and I think she's definitely confused at this point. Sure, before she'd left I was a major bitch towards her and yes, I stole her best friend while she was gone. I mean really, did she think Ashley would be super lonely till she got back?

Rowan's hair is in a cascade of bright golden-brown curls. I try to hide my jealously as she meaningfully hugs me back. By this time, James is towing Ashley upstairs as Rowan smiles encouragingly towards her best friend. "How have you been Tay?" She asks, her voice much too different than I once remembered. I guess three years can really change a person.

"Good, good." I shrug and make eye contact with Thalion Grey, who just so happens to be walking our way. No! My way. Yes, he's walking my way. "Hello again." I bat my eyes at him trying to muster all the sexy bones in my body (which just so happen to be all of them). He's barely paying attention to me as Rowan James stands next to me, blushing at him. I can't even take this anymore. I leave the two traitor love birds to do whatever they want too and head downstairs again.

Tyler Adams is standing near Aaron and his girlfriend in secrecy, Kristie. "Hey guys, having fun?" I ask as I pour myself another cup of beer. As I attempt to down the drink, I hear the song change and an odd song plays through the speakers. White Walls by Macklemore plays and the atmosphere changes completely in the basement. People start to dance and drink more. The bass is too much for my poor house to handle and I feel the ground shaking, I grab onto Tyler to steady myself. This is the time that I actually get a really good look at the kid. He's tall and skinny with dark brown hair and eyes to match, but something about him makes me believe he's gorgeous. Not Thalion Grey gorgeous of course, but still.

"Sure." Tyler says taking a sip of his drink. "Are you having fun?" He asks when Aaron and Kristie are too busy sucking face to pay attention to us.

"I am now." I murmur leaning towards him. Tyler might not be the sexiest kid I've ever hooked up with, but I just know it's gonna be a good time.


End file.
